Hold me in your memory
by Yu-Gi-Oh Rocks 114
Summary: In a seemingly perfect world when you turn 18 your soulmates name appears on your wrist, all seems well in this seemingly perfect world but a dark and hidden underbelly exists. Who are they? What do they want? and how are two teenage boys caught up in all this?


( Hello people! This is a story that just popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down, now this unbeated so I apologize, this is my first story … so please be gentle in you comments. You know I don't own this ... if I did it would be the Klaine show XD )

Work Text:

Blaine looked around the white room as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light "what's? … What's going on?" He frowned and tried to sit up but soon found he was restrained. A woman entered his vision and moved the light from his eyes "you are Blaine Devon Anderson correct?" she had a smile on her face as she spoke, he frowned but nodded anyway "excellent I am Dr. Marie and according to your file you have found you soul mate".

Blaine eyed the woman and didn't say anything "why am I here? What did I do? I want to leave" smiled at him again … it was staring to creep him out "oh you are here to be fixed you see you have male as your soul mate and we must fix this mistake of the universe". Blaine's eyes widened "what? No! This isn't right! I am not a mistake nor is our love! You can't do this… It's inhuman! "Marie simply smiled at him again "you won't remember any of this and be in love with a nice girl the way it's meant to be sweet heart'

Blaine's eyes fell to his wrist where in curly writing the name of his soul mate was marked into his skin "Kurt Hummel" it has really not been a shock to either of them the mark just making what they already knew permanent. " Not long now and that nasty mark will be gone … " Marie grinned n walked over to a machine flicking switches and dials as she did, she truly believed this was the right thing to do …. "How is this ok? It's taking away people's free will! How do you sleep at night with what you do? "

Marie walked over and adjusted his straps she looked him over one last time and checked her chart "we do this to make sure the human race lives on! If everybody turned out gay like you we would simply die out and that is something I will not allow".

"Now who is your soul mate Blaine? " Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed "it's Kurt Hummel and nothing you can do will make me stop loving him" Marie simply nodded and wrote something down. Marie turned to her assistant "turn the machine up … he is still in control" the assistant did as they were told and turned the dial up another notch, "now let's try again shall we? What gender are you attracted to? "Blaine knew the answer but … he was slower in replying "men and only men".

Marie smiled and noted this down the process would work with him as it did will of them it only took so long before they were fixed as nature meant, "how did you meet your soulmate Kurt? ", Blaine looked over at her "we meet on the steps at Dalton he had been sent to spy on us … he really was the worst spy "he chuckled at the memory. That day was one of the best in Blaine's life he could still recall Kurt's nervousness of being in enemy territory, but he couldn't quite recall what Kurt has worn that day …

Blaine looked down at his wrist he frowned as the name began to fade …. He knew he should resist more but he just couldn't being himself too …. He was too relaxed...

Marie was intrigued normally by now they had been converted but this one … it was almost as if he was fighting it somehow she would have to make note of this, "that was lovely … now tell me about your first kiss". Blaine focused on trying to recall the memory eventually finding it "oh ….we where … "he frowned as he tried to recall "we were doing a duet and ... and I was his partner for it we kissed in front of … I can't remember".

Marie nodded it wouldn't be long now and he would be turned like the rest of them …. The ink of Blaine's tattoo had started to fade and disappear one letter at a time down to Ku of Kurt. "Blaine tell me what does Kurt look like? " Blaine frowned …. He felt like he knew that name but …. He didn't know why he did. "I'm sorry … but who's Kurt? " he asked a little embarrassed that he didn't know.

"No one you need to worry about Blaine …. You were just here for a check up you had a concussion and need some stitches " , Blaine nodded and sat up he couldn't recall hitting his head … but who was he to argue? Marie smiled and patted him on his back "nothing to worry about ….tell me have you met your soul mate yet?" Blaine shook his head "Oh no … I haven't met her yet but I hope too soon".

Marie nodded " I'm sure you will Blaine just it give time and I'm sure she will turn up sooner rather than later", Blaine nodded he really did want to meet the girl he was destined to be with …. He looked down at his wrist couldn't help but feel as if he had lost something. As to what he lost he couldn't tell you … he just felt like he had he shrugged the feeling off and turned to the doctor "am I all patched up? Can I go now?" the doctor nodded and let him up off the bed.

Once the boy had left Marie closed the file on Blaine Anderson and hummed to herself she had just helped another person find the true calling, she walked to the computer and placed a little tick next to Blaine Anderson's name….


End file.
